callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fall Camouflage
Vandalism Some unregistered user edited this article with a reference to the Germans invading "your mom's house" Just getting it out there. --Ant423 00:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Nazi camo? Has anyone ever heard anyone refer to fall as nazi camo? I haven't. I will delete if no one can verify that they have. II Superlative Ya, Never heard of this reference. Saw this on the Fall Camo page a few weeks ago. I barely see Fall Camo anyways to be certain. Delete it.~~IIID Empire 21:06, Dec.23,09 I have fall on my UMP and no one has ever said it is nazi camo. I'll delete it. II Superlative "Boosting heashots" Could anyone please explain what "boosting headshots" (as mentioned in the article) means ? "Many players will "boost" headshots to decieve other players, so that it appears they are skilled" ~~takub "Boosting Headshots" is pretty much like Nuke Boosting but for headshots only.~~IIID Empire, 16:34, Jan.09,10. its when some one will plant a tactical insertion the other player will kill them and the cycle will continue. because 3rd person cage match has been taken off people now do it in free for all. also if two people are on another team in lets say team death match the players might boost a nuke to end the game. Pwicturez This Article does need some pictures, so if anyone has any weapons will Fall Camo, I'm guessing an Intervention, could they get a picture and put up for the article. I'll Get the Scar-H Fall Camo at some point and picture it. The-Dreamcaster 14:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Loose Ends The article seems to imply that the soldiers in Loose Ends use weapon with Fall Camo. I played through the mission to check and they in fact wear it. I've changed this in the article. 02:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered User The soldiers in Loose Ends wear Urban Camo, just like the rest of the Russian infantrymen (unless I'm mistaken, for I hate the mission Loose Ends and have not played it in forever) Looks like vomit? Just noticed that the article says that some players think it looks like vomit, anybody here hear anyone say that? :As long as I've played this game, I've never heard a single person say that. And please, sign your posts. -Shockwolf10 02:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Originally planned to be available on secondaries The Fall camo (along with all other camos) were originally available for almost every secondary and can still be accessed in PC files. When I included it on this page it promptly got deleted. Can someone give me an explanation? Brainwasher5 03:29, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, but I don't know exactly where to put that information. That's probably why it was deleted. Darkman 4 03:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Useless 17:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I have seen the Fall camo very rarely, but I can immediately see that it's UTTERLY USELESS! It doesn't have a purpose, and I think it shouldn't have one, 'cos it wouldn't do it. 17:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) it takes a lot of head shots to get fall camo so its more of a trophy rather than something you would use to hide yourself with. Vector Does anyone care to explain why that note is being enforced? It clearly isn't a unique camo if you do what I've shown. I have no problem script-reverting this page if necessary. 173 20:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Upadek Who the f*ck writed that "upadek" is verb in Polish?! It's noun! "Upadać" is verb. -.- I deleted this bullshit from article. Aerrow19 15:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Who edited and again writed this bullshit? "Upadek" is correct lol. Trust me, I'm Polish. -.- Answer Google Translator, idiots, if you still don't trust me. Aerrow19 15:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Polish fall In polish version of the game, fall camo is translated as "Upadek", which means "collapse" or "downfall". Here is a proof: http://img528.imageshack.us/f/beztytuuoob.png/ zumun stupid tip is stupid? I saw a tip for getting fall camo that said "aim for the head". since this is a headshot challenge I'm going to remove that. It should be pretty obvious that to obtain headshots, you must aim for the head. kthxlol - Target53 11:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) MW3 Did anyone confirm it was in MW3, or was it in any gameplay videos? 'JerryWiffle ' 02:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I did see it in COD: XP, it is also on the website Sgt. CollinsTalk 16:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC)